Quick connectors including a male part that is received within a female part are often use to quickly and easily couple components together. In one example, quick connectors are used in the automotive industry to couple fluid circuits together, including pressurized fluid circuits. Traditional quick connectors often include indicators that provide a visual indication that the male part is fully inserted into the female part.
Challenges exist in designing quick connectors that are easy to assemble and disassemble by hand, without the need for specialized tools. Many traditional quick connectors, while intended to be assembled and disassembled by hand, require large forces for assembly and disassembly such that many individuals find it difficult, if not impossible to use quick connectors as intended.